Naïve Little Girl
by XxDevxX
Summary: Summary: SasuSaku. Paranoid akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan api kemarahan yang menyulut hatinya karena sindiran Sang Kekasih di jejaring sosial, Sakura pun merasa perlu untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang hampir enam bulan itu dengan Sasuke.


**Summary**: SasuSaku. Paranoid akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan api kemarahan yang menyulut hatinya karena sindiran Sang Kekasih di jejaring sosial, Sakura pun merasa perlu untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang hampir enam bulan itu dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Typos-purely-human-error-check-error-check-error-c heck-first-fiction-in-this-fandom-oh-yes-AU-Out-of -Character.

…

**Naïve Little Girl**

"**M**au tahu aktivitas pacaran zaman sekarang, Saku-_chan_?" Bisikan kecil berbentuk pertanyaan menguar dari mulut gadis yang tengah mencondongkan posisi duduknya ke arah gadis gulali yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, ah. Paling-paling tidak ada yang lebih romantis dari aktivitasku dengan Sasuke-_kun_," sahut gadis gulali tersebut acuh. Kelopak matanya tampak berat untuk digerakkan ke atas.

Ino mengernyit, kemudian menatap fokus gadis di depannya. "Memangnya kau sudah melakukan apa saja?" Alis gadis berambut pirang itu menukik menyelidik.

Menyelesaikan aktivitas menguapnya, si gadis gulali bertanya dengan nada menggoda, "Bertanya seperti itu, kau pasti ingin menyontek aktivitasku bersama Sasuke-_kun_ untuk kaulakukan bersama Sai-_san_, ya?"

Ino mendecih, "Aku dan Sai-_kun_ sudah cukup romantis untuk mencontoh apa pun itu aktivitasmu, tahu." Jeda sebentar. "Sudahlah, cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" tuntut Ino tidak sabar. "Kau tidak yang macam-macam, 'kan?"

"Hm—coba kupikir sebentar …." Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, menatap khidmad ke langit kelas. "Ada banyak sekali, Ino-_chan_. Kalau latar tempatnya sedang di rumah masing-masing, aku _sms_-an dengannya. Biasanya sih, aku terus yang mengajaknya _sms-_an. Pun begitu tidak masalah, yang penting 'kan aku dan dia melakukan aktivitas bersama. Bahkan aku tidak mengantuk meskipun cuma mendiskusikan hal-hal tidak penting sampai tengah malam. Sampai Sasuke-_kun_ ngantuk pun aku temani, kalau perlu.

"Lalu, kalau latar tempatnya sedang di tempat kami berkencan—seperti taman bermain dan lapangan bola—biasanya kami hanya akan mengobrol bersama Naruto-_kun_. Topik pembicaraan kami juga makin luas daripada di _sms_, pokoknya seru! Memang sih, seringnya Naruto-_kun_ terus yang berbicara denganku. Agak aneh juga, tapi kata Sasuke-_kun_, setiap berkencan harus ajak Naruto-_kun_. Tidak tahu kenapa …." Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk penjelasan terakhirnya, "Terus, kalau latar tempatnya sedang di sekolah—seperti sekarang, biasanya kami akan lirik-lirikan. Kalau salah satu dari kami tertangkap menatap satu yang lain, maka yang tertangkap basah menatap itu akan langsung merona dan membuang muka malu-malu. Hahahaha … kendatipun aku terus—dan Sasuke-_kun _tidak pernah—yang tertangkap basah menatap duluan. Salahnya sendiri kenapa tampan begitu. Romantis sekali, hm, Ino-_chan_?" Sakura terlihat bangga. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada tanpa menghapus senyum lebarnya.

Ino menatapnya, tampak kehabisan kata. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan wajah jengkel, ia pergi dari tempat itu sebelum berucap untuk yang terakhir, "Romantis di Zaman Purba."

"Hahaha. Tidak perlu iri begitu dong, Ino-chan!"

.

(-(oo)-)

{…}

{…I…}

_._

_Treng, treng, treng._

**T**elinga Sakura berdiri tegak kala mendengar bunyi genta sekolah. Dia ketiduran di kelas—lagi. Untungnya kali ini pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_, yang cara mengajarnya tidak sekeras _sensei-sensei_ yang lain. Kalau tidak, habislah Sakura hari itu; harus berlari memutari lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Sakura hendak membereskan barang-barangnya ketika pemuda berambut hitam pekat menyambangi mejanya di sisi yang berlainan.

Sai, kekasihnya Ino, sedang mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Sakura hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan tertarik.

"Sai-_kun_, ada perlu apa?" tanya Ino, sembari menyambar tangan Sai yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu pulang bersama. Kita 'kan tidak pernah pulang bersama …," jawab Sai pelan, warna merah muda mulai menyebar di tekstur pipinya.

Ino tersenyum riang. "Baiklah. Aku bereskan barang-barangku dulu ya," ujar Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu memutar kepala ke arah Sakura yang masih fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. "Hm, Saku-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau pulang sendiri?"

"E—eh … tidak apa-apa kok, Ino-_chan_."

"Hehehe, baik sekali! Terima kasih, Saku-_chan_." Ino mulai meletakkan pengait lebar tas selempangnya di bahu. "Nah, aku pulang duluan, ya …." Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berjalan beriringan. Tangan mereka terkait satu sama lain, mengimbangi langkah berdua.

Setelah mengobservasi keduanya, Sakura pun larut dalam pikirannya.

_Ino-chan dan Sai-san romantis juga, ya …._

Ada niat yang memaksa _emerald_ gadis itu untuk berkelana mencari kepala berambut langit malam. Pandangannya jatuh ke penghujung meja di depan kelas—ke arah punggung Sasuke yang berada di meja terdepan. Sementara Sakura dengan posisi meja yang terbelakang.

Dari tempatnya, Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah menulis entah apa di bukunya.

Padahal pelajaran sudah berakhir, masih saja berkutat pada buku, kekasih tercinta Sakura itu. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Oooi, Saku-_chan_!" Momen menatap Sasuke itu tergeser oleh suara yang memekakan telinga. Sakura bergidik mendengar lengking suara sobat karibnya yang familiar.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

Berlari pelan ke arah Sakura yang tengah membereskan tumpukan buku di mejanya, pemuda berambut jeruk lemonitu pun tak lupa mencuri waktu untuk merapikan rambutnya sebentar. "Saku-_chan_, di luar hujan, lho."

"Hujan? Kok aku tidak dengar suaranya, ya?" Sakura jadi bingung sendiri.

"Yah, terang saja kau tak dengar. Dari tadi fokusmu ke si Teme terus, sih. Lagipula, hujannya baru mulai tadi—sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

_Ino-chan dan Sai-san pasti sedang berpayungan berdua sekarang. Duh, romantisnya …._

Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus pikirannya itu.

"Terus kita pulangnya bagaimana? Aku tidak bawa payung," _volume_ suara gadis itu terdengar pelan teredam suara hujan yang mulai besar.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bawa payung kok, Saku-_chan_! Kita satu payung berdua saja." Tulang pipi pemuda itu terangkat—membentuk sebuah senyum, membuat garis wajahnya mengerut di sisi-sisi tertentu.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya ke samping. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat; setengah-setengah! Nanti seperti kemarin—bajuku kebasahan karena teritorialku di payung hanya dua-puluh lima persen."

"Hehehe. Siap, bos!"

Sakura berjalan bersama Naruto ke luar kelas. Ketika melewati meja Sasuke, Sakura memelankan langkahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak pulang? Di luar hujan, lho," katanya mencoba terdengar biasa—diam-diam ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena memberi semacam info yang pastinya sudah diketahui umum. Di balik yang terlihat, Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras di dalam sana, menyebabkan otak Sakura tidak fokus. Tidak lama kemudian, pori-pori di telapak tangannya mulai merembeskan butiran air ke permukaan.

"Nah, itu kau tahu," jawaban ringan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Tahu … apanya? Coba jelaskan," akunya tak mengerti.

Wajah Sasuke tampak jengkel. "Karena kondisinya sedang hujan, makanya aku tidak pulang," ia menjelaskan.

"Hahaha …," gelak tawa Naruto terdengar. "Sudahlah, Saku-_chan_! Teme mah banci, takutnya dengan air!" Pemuda berambut jeruk lemon di samping Sakura langsung menarik tangannya untuk pergi. Tanpa perlawanan, Sakura mengikuti langkah besar sobat karibnya itu.

"Enak saja! Aku bukannya takut dengan air!" Sasuke berteriak. Namun ia sadar kalau suaranya tidak lebih kencang dari bunyi serangan langit di luar sana.

**T**ak banyak diksi yang keluar dari bibir-bibir mereka. Si gadis sibuk memperhatikan jejak-jejak air hujan yang menggenang di cekungan tanah merah yang keduanya lalui. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya terlihat kewalahan memegang payung besar miliknya yang terus bersomplokan dengan kerasnya hembusan angin. Keduanya sama-sama menjinjing sepatu dan kaus kaki mereka—agar tidak basah terendam air banjir.

"Um—Naruto-_kun_, kok Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah mengajakku pulang bareng, ya?" sepatah pertanyaan bernada tinggi keluar dari bibir si gadis gulali.

Naruto, yang masih kepayahan memegang payung, berusaha untuk menjawabnya dengan kencang—berupaya keras mengalahkan bunyi serangan langit. "Arah rumahmu 'kan berlawanan dengan rumah Teme, Saku-chan. Kau ini bagaimana, sih."

Bertahan tiga detik dengan ekspresi bodohnya, mimic wajah gadis itu berubah seolah tersadar, "Oh iya, ya. Kenapa aku jadi lupa begini? Pantas saja Sasuke-kun tidak pernah mengajakku pulang bareng—'kan arah rumahnya berlawanan dengan rumahku, ya!" ia tertawa, merasa bodoh sendiri atas eksisnya batu yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya.

_Ini gara-gara Ino-chan dan Sai-san—melihat mereka pulang bareng sepertinya hanya meracuni pikiranku. Aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Sasuke-kun. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan paranoid lagi dengan Sasuke-kun. Janji, deh!_ pikir Sakura.

Terasa serangan langit yang perlahan mulai mereda. Sakura sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Naruto-kun, aku duluan, ya! _Jaa mata ashita ne_ …."

"_Yosh_!" Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya yang berjarak tak lebih dari dua ratus meter ke depan. Seri-seri tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

(-(oo)-)

{…}

{…I…}

**S**akura mengubah-ubah posisi terjaganya di kasur tidur. Tangannya sulit dihentikan untuk memutar-mutar _handphone_ miliknya. Kalau dimengerti lebih dalam, tahulah kalau ternyata tangan gadis itu sedang gatal-gatalnya—dalam hal ini, tidak tahan—untuk meng-sms kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak punya pulsa, sih!" dia menggerutu di ujung bibir.

Pulsa, pulsa, pulsa ….

Pulsa, pulsa, pulsa ….

Ayo, pikir!

Beberapa saat setelah pikirannya menemukan jalan mulus, gadis itu pun bergegas untuk mengendap-endap ke kamar orang tuanya. Memastikan orang tuanya tengah menonton televisi bersama, dengan gamblang Sakura melancarkan aksinya mengorek isi laci lemari.

Laptop? Cek. Modem? Cek. _Handphone_? Cek.

Semua barang ia borong dengan kedua tangan menuju kamar pribadinya. Dengan langkah seperti tikus—lincah dan pelan, ia pun sampai di kamarnya. Segeralah gadis itu merebahkan diri di kasur. Ketiga barang yang kini menjadi harta karun kamarnya itu ia peluk dengan erat. Tersenyum puas, ia pun bergumam, "Fuh, akhirnya."

Dengan _Handphone_—barang canggih terakhir yang ia ambil, gadis itu pun mulai meng-sms kekasihnya.

_To_: Sasuke-_kun_

Sasuke-_kun_, PR buat besok apa saja sih?

-Sakura

PS: ini nomor Okaa-san.

_Bah, basi._

Meskipun Sakura tahu bahwa sms seperti itu sangat basi, kekerasan hatinya tetap berdiri untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau pesan seperti itu merupakan hal yang penting. Bukan hal yang basi. Kalau untuk Sasuke yang notabene sering belajar, itu menjadi bukan hal yang basi. Bukan.

Si rambut gulali menunggu balasan dari kekasihnya. Dengan sabar ia bersenandung agar waktu untuk menunggu sms itu menjadi tak terasa.

Lima menit berlalu dengan membosankan.

Sepuluh menit ternyata dua kali lipat lebih membosankan.

Setelah lima belas menit—yang menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih membosankan, ia pun memutuskan untuk membunuh kebosanannya.

Hal yang penting? Tak terasa, hm?

_Mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk. Aku 'kan sudah janji tidak boleh paranoid. Ganbatte, Sakura!_

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak, gadis gulali yang sudah tidak sabar itu pun beralih pada barang terbesar yang ia ambil. Sakura menyalakan laptop milik orang tuanya dengan antusias. Tak lupa setelah _booting_ selesai, gadis itu menancapkan modemnya dan menyambungkan ke jaringan internet.

Tujuannya kali ini tidak banyak—ia hanya ingin mengintip akun sosial Sasuke saja, kok. Yang jelas tanpa unsur-unsur paranoid—ia beralasan. Gadis itu pun segera mengakses internetnya dengan mengklik ikon bertuliskan _Google Chrome_.

_Jendela Twitter, aku datang!_

Setelah menunggu _loading_ yang lumayan lama akibat hujan angin siang tadi, akhirnya Sakura sampai di akun sosialnya. Gadis itu langsung mengetik nama pengguna yang dipakai Sasuke, yaitu _ Sasudemon._ Kendatipun terdengar agak angker, si gadis gulali memaksakan dirinya untuk beropini bahwa nama pengguna Twitter yang digunakan Sasuke adalah nama yang paling keren. Tanpa sadar gadis itu bergidik.

Tampilan profil Sasuke memang tidak banyak berubah—termasuk bio dan avatarnya. Sakura pun menggulung layar laptopnya ke bawah. Ia sudah sangat penasaran dengan twit-twit yang di-_update_ oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sasudemon

Mulai membosankan.

_4 minutes ago via web._

Gulung lagi ke bawah—

Sasudemon

Basi sekali.

_18 minutes ago via web._

Semakin ke bawah—

Sasudemon

Jadi kesal denganmu.

_6 hours ago via web._

Tiga twit itulah yang Sasuke _update_ hari ini. Sisanya merupakan twit-twit tidak menarik yang di-_update_ tiga hari yang lalu. Udara dingin yang mencekam sehabis hujan yang mengisi ruang kamar Sakura agaknya mulai berganti menjadi udara panas. Panasnya merayap menciptakan warna-warna cabai merah di tekstur polos pipi si gadis gulali.

Kentara sekali bahwa twit kedua dari yang teratas berisi dua kata—yaitu 'basi sekali'—memancing mencuatnya pikiran paranoid. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau twit tersebut merupakan ungkapan gamblang lelaki berambut langit malam terhadap _sms_ yang dikirimkan Sakura sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Belum lagi, twit terbaru yang berisi dua kata yang lain—yaitu 'mulai membosankan'—sudah tidak bisa dicerna mulus oleh pikiran positif Sakura. Kesuksesan besar diraih oleh pikiran paranoidnya yang sempat kalah siang tadi.

Lalu, twit berisi 'mulai kesal denganmu' itu lebih tidak bisa ditangkap nalar oleh si gadis gulali. Tidak pernah merasa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kekasihnya itu kesal sampai memilih untuk curhat di Twitter, Sakura pun meremas barang-barang lunak yang ada di sekitarnya; seperti guling, bantal, dan selimut. Tangannya gemetaran dan butiran keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori telapaknya.

Terkuasai oleh emosi yang meletup-letup, ia pun mulai mengetik dan meng_update_ twit di akunnya.

Sasusaku

Oh, jadi kau kesal? Basi, ya? Mulai bosan, hm?

_0 sec ago via web._

Dengan tembakan satu twit yang kalau dibaca terdengar sarkasmenya, si gadis gulali kembali memikirkan kata apa lagi yang akan ia _update_ untuk Sasuke. Gadis itu terlanjur tergoda membuat kekasih yang smsnya ia tunggu untuk merasa tersindir.

Sasudemon

_Naïve little girl, indeed._

_1 minute ago via web._

Sakura membacanya. Tidak mengerti akan pernyataan yang di_update_ oleh akun Sasudemon milik kekasihnya itu, Sakura pun mengambil kasar Kamus Bahasa Inggrisnya yang berdiam di bawah kasur. Ia mencari artian kata per kata yang ada.

Dari keempat artian yang ia mulai mengerti, si gadis gulali hanya menyimpulkan satu kata—yaitu kata terdepan yang menyabet emosi hatinya.

Belum sempat membalas sindiran yang sudah dipastikan untuk dirinya itu, ternyata Sakura masih harus menelan pahitnya suasana akun sosial malam ini.

Di beranda Twitternya, twit Karin—penjual pulsa di kelasnya, ternyata lebih menyabet perhatian.

KarinUzu

Sasudemon: Sasuke-_kun_, sudah sampai?

_0 sec ago via mobile web._

_Nah, nah, nah. Maksudnya apa ini? Sasuke-kun sudah sampai ke mana?! _Batin Sakura semakin tidak tenang.

_Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun ada main dengan Karin-san!_ Pikiran paranoid Sakura mulai menggeser kemarahannya. Kini otak Sakura berisi hal-hal negatif tentang Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang berduaan di malam hari.

Malam hari.

_Tidak, tidak. Mana mau Sasuke-kun dengan Karin-san? Dia manja—dan Sasuke-kun bukan tipe yang suka memanjakan ceweknya._

Terkuasai oleh hormon dan labilitas remajanya, sesuatu yang mengerikan dalam dirinya pada akhirnya memilih untuk keluar. Dengan antusias serta debaran jantung yang ganas, si gadis gulali bertekad untuk mengganti _password—_yang sudah diketahui Sasuke—dan nama penggunanya yang ada emblem-emblem 'Sasu' segala.

Harunos

Sasudemon: PENGHIANAT! Aku menunggu balasanmu atas smsku, EH TAHUNYA KAU MALAH PERGI DENGAN GADIS LAIN! Aku memang gadis kecil bodoh, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempertahankan hubunganku denganmu. Awas saja!

0 sec ago via web.

_Tweet._

Sakura langsung memencet tombol kematian mutlak tak permanen untuk laptopnya. Segera ia cabut modem yang masih tercoblos kuat di _port USB_ laptopnya. Dibawanya ketiga barang beraroma neraka itu kembali ke laci lemari pemiliknya yang ternyata masih sibuk menonton siaran televisi. _Handphone_ miliknya sendiri pun ia matikan.

Mempertahankan posisi air mata yang bersiap meluncur keluar dari pelupuk mata, Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dalam kelunakan bantal—bersusah tapi payah meredam pekik kesalnya.

Dia tidak egois, 'kan?

Meskipun detik ini Sakura masih sangat sayang dengan Sasuke, tapi yang namanya penghianatan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Panas. Panas. Cemburu—ia mengakui. Mungkin level cintanya memang masih nongkrong di tingkat eros—ia masih mementingkan dirinya; kecemburuannya, yang artinya ia mementingkan diri sendiri, bukan orang yang dicintai. Hati si gadis gulali itu terasa tertohok.

Memangnya ia harus bagaimana?—Harus mendahulukan Sasuke dan kebutuhannya?

Seperti kebutuhannya dengan Karin?

Yah, terlambat. Tadi 'kan di Twitter ia sudah menyatakan bahwa ia memang gadis kecil bodoh, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Jadi, malam ini—saat di mana matahari tidak berhadapan dengan teritorialnya, dan kala bulan bisa terlihat hanya karena memantulkan cahaya matahari, Sakura pun terjun ke alam mimpinya dengan pikiran negatif yang masih tertancap.

!—!

"Sakura-_chan_ … Sakura-_chan_ … sekolah tidak?" Naruto memanggil Sakura dari luar rumahnya.

**T**erlihat kenop pintu kayu bergaya klasik rumah itu terbuka perlahan—menyembulkan kepala berambut gulali sejati. Gadis itu—Sakura—penampilannya sangat berbeda dari hari biasanya. Sakura menampilkan diri seutuhnya dari pintu bergaya klasik tersebut.

Sudut mata rubah Naruto memicing menatapnya, memperjelas fokusnya pada kelopak mata gadis di depannya yang terlihat lebih besar. "Matamu kenapa, Saku-_chan_?" ia menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Biasalah, tadi malam aku begadang. Tahu sendiri, 'kan, orang begadang tuh matanya masih terlihat ngantuk," ia beralasan lalu menguap lebar.

Naruto menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan senyum serta mata gadis itu pagi ini. "Kalau mata orang begadang sih aku juga tahu—'kan aku juga sering begadang nonton bola. Tapi matamu—kok kelopaknya bengkak dan merah begitu, sih? Seperti habis nangis semalaman saja. Kau tahu 'kan, mata ngantuk dan mata habis nangis itu beda …." Sepasang remaja yang bersahabat itu mulai berjalan beriringan menuju sekolahnya.

Kecolongan oleh perkataan Naruto yang terakhir, butir asin di pori-pori telapak tangan Sakura pun mulai keluar karena panik. "Nangis apanya, sih? Kau ini ngaco saja lama-lama. Oh ya, bagaimana pendekatanmu dengan Hina-_chan_?" alih gadis itu sambil mengelap permukaan telapak tangannya yang sudah banjir keringat dengan saputangan.

Alih-alih termakan pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto masih bersikukuh mempertahankan topik pembicaraannya. "Jangan main sembunyi-sembunyian, dong, Saku-_chan_. Kita 'kan sudah bersahabat dari masih di Taman Kanak-Kanak 1 Konoha."

Baru kali ini, sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Naruto, Sakura tampak tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak main sembunyi-sembunyian. Tadi malam aku memang begadang, kok. Tapi aku tidak nangis—siapa juga yang sudi menangisi cowok, hu!"

Naruto terperangah sementara Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat menyaksikan polosnya alasan gadis itu. Terkadang, suatu alasan karena terpojok memang bisa membunuhmu tanpa sadar. Selalu ingat itu.

Makanya, jujur sajalah—

"Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu—"

—daripada gagap begitu.

"Huahaha. Dasar kau, Saku-_chan_, selalu saja keceplosan! Nah, sekarang aku ingin tanya, apa yang dilakukan ayahmu sampai kau nangis begitu?" Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Pasti karena laptop dan modem belum juga diwariskan kepadamu, ya? Iya, 'kan? Hahaha! Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali, sih! Tidak dikasih laptop dan modem saja sampai nangis begitu. Payah!" Pemuda itu menyentil dahi si gadis gulali sembari tertawa keras. Sementara yang disentil hanya bengong.

Payah.

.

.

.

Menenangkan hati sebelum memasuki kelas, si gadis gulali berjalan menuju teritorial duduknya yang sudah diputar dan naik setingkat lebih depan. Kepalanya terus menunduk, menyebabkan anak rambut yang ditahan oleh bando yang membingkai wajahnya sedikit-sedikit mulai jatuh. Wajahnya menekuk, bahunya lesu, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di tempat barunya.

"Wah, wah, wah, tumben kau tidak menyapaku seperti biasanya?" tanya Ino yang menyadari adanya keganjilan aktivitas biasanya pagi ini.

Tanpa garis ketertarikan di wajahnya, Sakura menjawab, "Aku sedang tidak berselera menyapa orang."

Belum lama mereka mengobrol, kepala Sakura terangkat ketika menyadari adanya rambut berwarna langit malam yang berpindah bersama si pemilik dari ekor matanya.

"Wajahnya memang tidak pernah berubah, ya—setia sekali dengan ekspresi datarnya. Memangnya dia benda mati, apa," Ino merengut pada Sakura. Kedua gadis itu memperhatikan lelaki yang melangkah santai ke tempat duduknya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke—mantan pacarnya—tidak suka. "Iya, memang sialan benar wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu," ia menyahut sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tahu tuh—eh, tahan … tahan dulu! Tadi kau bilang apa? Wajah Sasuke kau bilang sialan?" Ino tersadar.

Dahi gadis berambut gulali itu mengerut, ia baru tersadar. "U—uh, gini, lho, Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun kan tampan, tapi dia tidak menggunakan ketampanannya untuk hal-hal yang baik," si gadis gulali menjelaskan dengan panik.

"Memangnya hal-hal baik yang bisa dilakukan dari ketampanan seseorang itu seperti apa contohnya?" garis pelipis Ino ikut mengerut.

"Seperti—apa, ya—mungkin memanfaatkan ketampanannya," Ino tampak ingin menyela, namun sesegera Sakura melanjutkan, "pokoknya begitu. Kau 'kan pintar, Ino-_chan_, yang lain-lain pikir saja sendiri!" Sakura tertawa canggung, berusaha menelan kepanikannya.

"Betul, aku memang pintar." Ino menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang ia angkat ke meja. "Tadi kaukatakan menggunakan ketampanan Sasuke untuk hal baik itu seperti memanfaatkan ketampanannya. Hm … bukankah kau seharusnya bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak memanfaatkan ketampanannya itu?" Sakura terlihat bingung, lalu Ino melanjutkan, "Begini, Saku-chan, biasanya orang tampan itu _playboy_—_playboy_ itu cowok yang banyak ceweknya. _Playboy_ harus didukung dengan aset ketampanan dan keahlian menggoda dari si cowok. Nah, untungnya kekasihmu itu—si Sasuke—tidak hobi menggoda cewek meskipun ia tampan. Coba saja kalau Sasuke seperti itu, pasti kau sudah kebakaran jenggot duluan, 'kan? Makanya kukatakan kau harus bersyukur," Ino menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

Sakura tidak menyahut sementara Ino terus memperhatikannya. Tanpa sadar, pikiran Sakura melayang pada kejadian kemarin malam, saat ia melihat Karin mengirim _mention Twitter_ kepada Sasuke. Dari isinya yang menanyakan 'Sasuke-kun, sudah sampai' itu, tidak mungkin muncul kalau Sasuke tidak berhubungan dengan Karin. Artinya, sudah pasti sebelumnya ada kegiatan goda-menggoda yang dilakukan Karin atau lebih parahnya, Sasuke.

Bagaimana Sakura bisa bersyukur kalau ia belum tahu siapa yang menggoda? Kalau benar Sasuke yang menggoda Karin, maka Sasuke tidak lebih dan tidak kurang hanyalah seorang _playboy._ Dan Sakura tidak bersyukur akan dugaan-dugaan itu.

"Saku-_chan_!" Sakura terbelalak karena teriakan Ino serta tangan gadis pirang itu yang mengetuk keras meja teritorialnya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

"Mendengarkan apa?" tanya Sakura.

Menghela napas, Ino pun mengulangi perkataannya, "Tadi aku bilang, kau harus menjaga Sasuke agar selalu dekat denganmu dan tidak menemukan gadis menarik di luar sana. Kau tahu, 'kan, di sekolah ini yang mengantri cinta Sasuke itu banyak. Jadi, kau harus menjaga Sasuke-mu itu baik-baik."

Sakura mengernyit tidak suka. "Siapa yang berani mengantri cinta Sasuke akan kutendang dari barisan antrian. Liat saja!" Nada gelap terdengar dari sumpah itu.

"Oh! Ini baru Haruno Sakura yang aku kenal, aku suka gayamu!"

.

.

.

**S**etelah berkoar di hadapan Ino tadi, bukannya merasa lega, Sakura justru merasa tidak tenang. Masalahnya, ia sudah bukan kekasih Sasuke lagi. Dia sendiri yang mempertegas hubungannya itu di_Twitter_ kemarin malam. Jadi ia tidak punya hak untuk menendang cewek-cewek yang ingin mengantri cinta Sasuke.

Pun begitu, udara panas masih saja merayap ke permukaan kulitnya. Dia tidak rela. Membayangkan Sasuke berpacaran bersama cewek lain membuat otaknya berkerja dua kali lipat lebih keras untuk melancarkan rencana bicara berhadap-hadapan pada Sasuke. Mumpung ia tidak pulang bersama Naruto karena cowok berambut lemon itu ada kegiatan tambahan sepulang sekolah.

Jadi, di sinilah Sakura sekarang—di ruang kelas yang hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang. Kedua orang itu sudah pasti ia dan Sasuke—mengingat ia sudah menyiasati segala situasi dan kondisi untuk menunggu Sasuke sendiri di kelas membaca bukunya, seperti biasa. Lalu sisanya ada Karin.

_Gadis itu,_ Sakura menggeram.

Manik gadis itu mengikuti dengan tajam sosok gadis berambut darah segar yang sedang berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang duduknya di dekat pintu masuk kelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tidak pulang?" Tegaknya kuping si gadis gulali yang peka itu memanas mendengar pertanyaan si gadis darah segar.

"Tidak." Sakura senang bukan main mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang cuek dan tidak bergairah itu. Sangat bersyukur karena hari ini tidak hujan, jadi ia bisa menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"Tidak."

_Tahu rasa kau!_ Dalam hati Sakura bersorak gembira.

"Oh … baiklah. Aku pulang duluan, ya. Kalau kau tidak ada pulsa lagi, jangan sungkan untuk meng-_sms_ aku seperti kemarin malam!" Sambil tersenyum ceria, gadis berambut darah segar itu berlalu meninggalkan kelasnya.

_Ternyata selain mereka berduaan, Sasuke-kun juga beli pulsa pada Karin-chan. Padahal 'kan biasanya ia beli pulsa pada Sai-san!_ Sakura memaki nama Karin dalam hati.

Setelah dirasa kelas cukup sepi, Sakura menegapkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dari bangku yang sejak tadi ia duduki sampai terasa hangat. Tampil ditemani buih-buih gerogi yang mengucur lewat pori tangannya membuat Sakura memainkan poninya untuk meringkus rasa gerogi itu. Gadis gulali tersebut berjalan pelan penuh peluh di pelipisnya. Setelah terlihat cukup dekat dengan meja Sasuke, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Sas—Sasuke-_kun_ …," ia memanggil nama itu gelagapan.

Sasuke mengintip dari buku tebal yang menutupi wajahnya. "_Well_, coba lihat siapa yang datang." Cowok itu menaruh buku tersebut di meja dengan keanggunan yang sulit dimiliki oleh laki-laki.

Melihat sikap Sasuke yang terlalu biasa setelah putus darinya, Sakura menatap tegas manik gelap milik mantannya. "Aku ada perlu denganmu."

Tanpa mampu dikendalikan, refleks alis si cowok menukik. "Dan apa yang kauperlukan itu, Sakura?"

"A—aku cuma ingin …." Nafas gadis itu sulit diteruskan kala sadar apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan saat ini.

"Ingin apa?"

"Aku mau minta penjelasan!" Merupakan suatu keajaiban bagaimana nada itu keluar dengan lantang. Terbelalak mendengar nadanya yang berani itu, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa nadanya memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu.

"Kau mau aku menjelaskan apa? Kau itu bodoh, aku jelaskan pun kau hanya akan menutup mata dan telinga."

"Kau berbicara seolah aku sering melakukan itu padamu! Katakan, kapan aku pernah menutup mata dan telingaku saat bicara denganmu?" Sakura menyahut tidak terima.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Itu dia! Kau itu bodoh! Maksudku, kau hanya akan menutup otakmu yang sempit itu atas semua penjelasan yang kukatakan. Kau tidak akan peduli. Pikiranmu yang utama, fakta yang ada mana ragu kaupikirkan."

Beberapa detik kemudian terbelalaklah manik hijau milik Sakura menyadari bahwa ia memang berkemungkinan besar akan merespon hal itu pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu sangat mengenalnya. "Jangan bicara seperti aku paling bodoh di sini!" gadis itu menyahut tinggi meskipun merasa salah. Harga diri memaksanya untuk bertingkah seperti pengacara—yang penting menang.

"Mengingat hanya ada kita berdua yang ada di sini. Memang sepenuhnya benar bahwa kau paling bodoh," kata Sasuke tak pelak.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas. "Terserah. Peduli apa aku pada gagasanmu? Sekarang aku minta penjelasan!" tuntut Sakura.

"Buat apa minta penjelasan lagi? Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan hubungan kita kemarin? Kenapa minta penjelasan lagi?" Pemuda berambut langit malam itu bertanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku hanya penasaran! Memangnya kencanmu dengan Karin-_san_ itu seromantis apa sih sampai kau tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku?" Sakura melempar nada sindirnya tak mau kalah.

Sasuke mengernyit, menambahkan intesitas jengkel ke permukaan kulitnya. "Jangan asal bicara, aku sama sekali tidak berkencan dengan gadis itu. Kau menuduhku tanpa bukti," pemuda berambut langit malam itu berkata dengan nada datar, sekaligus mengemas wajahnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Sakura mengusahakan agar nafasnya sudah teratur sebelum berkata, "Di _Twitter_ buktinya. Aku melihat jelas apa yang Karin-_san_ sampaikan padamu di _Twitter_."

"Baik, akan aku jelaskan," kata Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "aku beli pulsa padanya. Kau tidak tahu 'kan dia tinggal di dekat rumahku? Dia baru pindah tiga hari yang lalu. Dan dia memasang papan bertulis 'jualan pulsa' di dinding rumahnya, jadi aku membeli pulsa ke sana saat kau meng-smsku tadi malam."

Sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. "Lalu apa maksud dari twit 'mulai membosankan' yang kautulis kemarin?"

"Itu karena si cewek mata empat itu lama sekali mengirimkan pulsa yang kubeli. Aku online saja untuk menghabiskan waktu dan iseng meng-_update_ apa yang ada di otakku ke _Twitter_," aku pemuda itu santai.

Sakura menyipitkan mata, masih sulit mengenali kebenaran yang dituturkan Sasuke. "Terus, bagaimana dengan twit 'basi sekali'? Bukankah itu untuk _sms_-ku yang tidak penting? Aku tahu, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku juga merasa bahwa yang kutanyakan padamu itu memang basi sekali. Jadi untuk twit ini apa alasanmu, ha?" Terdengar nada mengejek dari pertanyaan si gadis gulali.

"Itu memang alasanku menulis twit itu." Suatu hal yang lumrah bagaimana nada yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu terdengar datar.

"Oh! Begitu!" Sakura gelagapan. Karena panik, ia beraksi mengelap butiran keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis ke pipinya dengan punggung tangan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan twit terakhirmu yang bertuliskan 'jadi kesal denganmu' itu? Coba jelaskan!"

"Well … itu bukan urusanmu," kilah Sasuke.

Menyipitkan matanya, Sakura pun bertanya lagi, "Itu untukku, 'kan?"

Melakukan pemanasan jari di mejanya, Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Pemuda berambut langit malam itu melakukan gerakan membasuh mukanya dengan telapak tanpa air. Sakura menyadari saat melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu yang tak jauh beda dengan kelopak matanya. Garis-garis di bawah mata itu terlihat berkantung dan agak kehitaman yang merupakan penampilan tipikal orang kurang tidur.

"Sakura, maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih tugasku untuk menemanimu." Sakura terlihat bingung mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang cukup sulit dicerna otak. Masalahnya terdapat pada kata 'maaf' yang belum pernah Sakura dengar dari lelaki itu.

"Kau meminta maaf karena kau tidak bisa lagi membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih tugasmu? Maksudnya apa?"

"Memang bodoh sekali, perempuan ini," gumam lelaki itu lebih kepada diri sendiri, kemudian segera melanjutkan lagi, "intinya mulai sekarang saat berkencan kita tidak memerlukan Naruto lagi. Jasa mengantarmu pulang juga menjadi tanggunganku, termasuk saat hujan turun. Kau hanya akan berbagi payung denganku. Dan sekarang, kusarankan kau menurut saja padaku, mengerti?" Sasuke menegaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sakura terpana. Ini momen mereka. Mereka berdua. "Ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol sepanjang ini …," Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

"Jadi kita sudah balikan?"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kita putus? Kau yang memutuskannya secara sepihak dan aku belum menyetujuinya. Jadi, bukan. Kita bukan balikan karena kita belum putus."

"Oh …." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Pertanyaan terakhir, Sasuke-_kun_, Um—kau bisa merasakan cemburu juga, ya?" Nada gadis itu terdengar malu-malu.

Lagi. Gadis gulali itu baru menyadari kalau selama ia berdebat dengan Sasuke jantungnya itu berdetak sangat kencang. Tahu pun tidak kalau dalam titik terlemah hubungannya dengan Sasuke sekalipun si gadis masih setia menyimpan debarannya.

Teruntuk yang dicinta, hanya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa tanya lagi? Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Pemuda itu menarik nafas lalu mengembuskannya seolah lega. "_Naïve Little Girl._"

_Fin_

Salam kenaaaaaaaaaal! Hihihi ini fiksi pertama di fandom segede ini. Ya ampun, semoga ngga parah-parah banget ya! Btw, makasih yang udah baca! xD

Terima kasih lagi! xD


End file.
